Light-emitting elements such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) are increasingly being incorporated within light-emitting devices such as backlights, general lighting systems, and other types of luminaires. Characteristics (e.g., color, color temperature, correlated color temperature, whitepoint, brightness, or the like) of light emitted by LEDs fabricated by different manufacturers can vary. Moreover, characteristics (e.g., color, color temperature, correlated color temperature, whitepoint, brightness, or the like) of light emitted by the same type of LEDs fabricated by the same manufacturer can vary due to variations in batch-to-batch processes. To ensure that light emitted by all of the plurality of LEDs of a light-emitting device has desired characteristics (e.g., color, color temperature, correlated color temperature, whitepoint, brightness, or the like), the light emitted by each individual LED must be separately analyzed during a binning process, which can be costly and time intensive.
Over time, the characteristics of light emitted by an LED often changes. Moreover, characteristics of light emitted by LEDs fabricated by different manufacturers can change at different rates over time due to variations in fabrication processes between different manufacturers. In addition, characteristics of light emitted by LEDs fabricated by the same manufacturer can change at different rates over time due to variations in batch fabrication processes. Therefore, characteristics of light emitted by all of the plurality of LEDs of a light-emitting device can change over time at different rates in different locations of the light-emitting device.
It was the understanding and recognition of these and other problems associated with the conventional art that formed the impetus for the embodiments exemplarily described herein.